Backflow preventers, each a mechanical device which automatically forestalls the possibility of any unintentional reverse flow in the water distributing system and in one construction comprises a vacuum breaker-a device which, when strategically located in the feed line of the water system, prevents the reverse flow of water by the admission of air, precluding any back siphonage which might occur, (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,037 and 3,162,210)-are used in commercial and household installations, for example bidets, Roman Tubs, barber shop and hairdressing salon fixtures, laboratory sinks, food processing facilities, chemical manufacturing and processing facilities, metal plating facilities, just to name a few, to prevent the contamination of the potable water supply. However these installations use the water in different manners and either separate backflow preventers would be required for each use to protect the water supply from contamination or a separate backflow preventer would be installed in the line in advance of the components in the system for diverting the water for the different uses. For example, in a bidet, the water is diverted to the rim and the spray. In a bath tub the water is diverted to the spout, showerhead or removeable handheld shower, and so on. While a number of proposals have been made for the diversion of fluids, (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,377) not one structure has been provided which also provides backflow prevention, let alone backflow prevention in a compact, easily manufactured, effective unit.
Particularly in the installation of a bidet, a backflow preventer Model V-360-A Vacuum Breaker manufactured by Sloan Valve Company and a separate diverter valve manufactured by various other manufacturers have been installed with each being serviceable from the outside of the installed fixture. In respect of the installation of a Roman Bath, at the present time, because of the method of installation of faucet and handheld shower, there is no vacuum breaker available for use in such installation and the industry has resorted to the use of a mechanical check valve employing a spring action to close the inlet when the flow of water stops, to overcome this problem. This mechanical check valve has not been approved for such use by the responsible Governmental Authority. To modify existing backflow preventers for use in these installations is not only costly but more importantly, virtually impossible to secure when applied to the installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a diverter valve with integral atmospheric type vacuum breaker in an integral structure which is entirely reliable and easily serviced.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof.